A New World
by Newpsie
Summary: Jacob looked at me with his innocent eyes. He knew that I hated that look. I could kill for that look. “Don’t look at me that way,” I said. “You are killing me”. He smiled and took my hand. “I know. That’s why you are going to do what I’m asking”


**Chapter 1- The first fight**

Jacob looked at me with his innocent eyes. He knew that I hated that look. I could kill for that look. "Don't look at me that way," I said. "You are killing me". He smiled and took my hand. "I know. That's why you are going to do what I'm asking". I felt a smile on my lips but I tried to keep the conversation serious. Jacob Black took everything for a joke. Even when he turned and became a werewolf he was the only one of the pack laughing about it. He was always ready to make me laugh and forget all about my problems. He was _my _Jacob, my best friend. He was the child I always had inside me. "You know I can't do it," I whispered. "You know you _can_," he answered back. We shared an awkward look. "Jacob why are you doing this to me?" He smiled. He left my hand fall on the couch. "It's your birthday, Bella. You _have _to do it" I shacked my head. "Right. Normally I'm the one asking for something" Jacob smiled again and went toward the door. He opened it widely and left me alone.

I suddenly felt lonely. Those couples of month I was surrounded by everyone. Vampires, werewolves' even _humans_. And yes today was my birthday. And for the first time I was kind of excited. I've never been but this year I had some good reasons. First of all Renée was about to come to Forks after a long time. She was so thrilled and kept calling me every day to make sure things were all right. Second of all I was about to enter my second year of college. I couldn't believe it either. I was studying Literature and I was surprised I loved it so much. I had become the perfect nerd. And finally, Edward. Nothing had change between Edward and me, but he was still _here_. With me. He was my life and I had to thank him everyday for that.

I looked up from the window of the living room. Jacob had to be far away by now, somewhere in the woods. For the only thing I wasn't proud of and sure not happy was the Edward and Jacob relationship. Sometimes I was asking myself if the tread they made years before my birth had changed and was all about Bella. I was considered myself like a puppet. One day with Jacob, the other day with Edward. And that was killing me.

"Hey you" I jumped out of my thought. Edward was standing against the wall smiling at me. I felt my blood burning inside me and my heart accelerating. "Go and take a shower I can smell you from here" he joked. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I felt his cold hands around my face and his cold lips touching mine. _This_ was my life. That was the reason I wanted to live. His hand curved around my hair, moving slowly down my arms and pull me closed to him. I stopped breathing and he pulled me away gently. "Sorry" he said smiling. I opened my eyes and woke up from my dream. "I got carried away," he murmured. "Edward it's _ridiculous_" I objected. "We're not kids anymore, it's _ok_ if you _do _get carry away sometimes". Even if my voice was serious I knew the smile I was hiding inside me. So was he. He kissed me tenderly and put me down. "How are you?" he asked changing the subject. "Fine" I said while walking to the kitchen. "Fine is not perfect," yelled Edward from the living room. I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfect," I said. "Damn' it Edward!" He was behind me holding the glass of water right under my knees where it should have been dropped. "It's Jacob," I said. "What about Jacob?" I tried to avoid his stare but that was impossible. "He wants me to … go somewhere," I said. "Where?"

There it was. That _look_ of his that was making me feel bad. I loved him so much and still I had to hurt him. Because I knew that I _wanted_ to go. Maybe I was acting selfish but Jacob was part of my life and nothing could change that. I took the glass of water from his hands and we shared a quick look. "Bella?" he asked with this naive voice of his. "Really it's nothing," I mumbled. "No I asked you and you said _Jacob_" he told me. I took the glass and swallow all the water without breathing and turned immediately to put it in the dishwasher. He remanded silence knowing that I had to talk sooner or later. I could feel his curiosity and his eager growing up on him but I thought about waiting.

Suddenly I heard Charlie come in and I had to thank God for this present and the regrets he saved me from. "Bella?" he shouted from the entrance. "In the kitchen dad…" I answered. Edward looked at me and smiled. "With Edward" mumbled Charlie, while walking into the kitchen, for himself but loud enough to make sure Edward was listening. "Bells I have to go to the station again I just came here to take some stuffs. I will stay there all night." "Ok dad" "Make sure you eat something" "I'll make sure of it" answered Edward out of nowhere making Charlie burning with frustration. The smile of Edward, the _fake_ smile wasn't fake at all. He knew exactly the portion of nice and happy he had to put on his face. Sometimes I was envy him for that incredible _fake_ smile.

Charlie opened the fridge took a six-pack of beer said a briefly _bye_ and disappeared leaving us alone. _Again_. I turned my back at Edward took a deep breathe and was ready to talk. But at that moment I felt his cold hands touching my shoulders and I instantly forgot what I was about to say. "Don't worry," he murmured in my ear. "I will not be mad at you, Bella" I felt my head burning and my feet trembling. It has been two years I was with him; still he was affecting me the same way. I closed my eyes. "Breathe," he reminded me laughing. I turned and faced him. I felt his scent taking over my body. "Ok" I said kissing him in the neck. "I _will_ tell you. But please don't get mad. Deal?" "Deal". He let me go and I went and seat on the kitchen table. "He asked me to go with him and visit a friend of his." "Jacob Black have friends?" said Edward ironically. "_Not _funny. I'm offended," I said. "You're a girl Bella. I mean boys". "Well _you_ don't have any". "I have Jasper and Emmett-" "Nope, its family" I said. Edward smiled. "Technically they are _not_ my brothers". I started at him. "Anyway. Jacob, remember?" "Yes. I'm sorry, keep going". I took a deep breath. "This friend of his? Well …" I searched for the right words. "He's in Europe." There I said it. I grimaced and suddenly thought of the trouble I could be in. Edward was still looking at me. "Look, it's not sure, I mean we were just talking nothing is sure and plus if you don't want me to go, I'm no going definitely don't even think about-" "No" he interrupted me and took me out of guard. "You can go" I opened my eyes widely and felt my mouth open. "_Really_?" Something wasn't right. "If I come with you". Of course. "No way!" I said. I was mad without even wanted to be mad at him. Edward closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. I knew that nothing could change his mind. "Edward it's absurd" "Bella you are not going there without me. The end." He said with a calm voice. I hated when he was so calm in those situations. "You're not my father! I want to go and will go!" I was now on my feet my blood burning with anger.

"Bella, please calm down" But I didn't want to. I was mad enough with the relationship they had, I was already mad because I wasn't able to have a conversation with both of them and now _this_. This situation was way out of control. "Edward, I though you were smart," I mumbled. "That's why I'm coming with you if you're going" We shared a look and I left the room punching the door. I've never been so mad at him. _Never. _And even now I was angry with me, with my reaction. I still wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss him over and over again. All of a sudden I felt quilt for my behavior. Maybe I hurt his feelings. I wasn't able to think and lied on my bed. I closed my eyes and took off my shoes.

"Bella?" asked a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and run through the window. My favorite werewolf was standing there smiling and waving at me like always.


End file.
